Hinata's Reflections
by Lostmydragon
Summary: Surrounded by a cloud of depression Hinata reflects on what others have told her about her abilities as a shinobi.


_I needed a break from writing the 'Extended training of Hinata' so i wrote a request from Erizibang, this for you buddy hope you like it._

_(again wish i did but i don't own any of the naruto charactors, if i did Hinata would kick Hiashi's butt!)_

* * *

**Hinata's Reflections**

"Agh!" Hinata staggered backwards as her attacker continued to rain blows on her. She was able to block the attacks but her opponent was overbearing and soon pushed her up against a wall. Hinata whimpered, Neji pulled his punch and his palm stopped just in front of her face, she was beaten, as usual by her older cousin, Neji. He looked at her sternly but she avoided his harsh gaze and stared at the ground. Neji relaxed his stance taking his palm away from her face,

"You are not trying hard enough, Hinata" He had dropped the respectful term of 'san' long ago, he didn't see the point if she was not strong enough to merit it, but what was worse was that Hiashi didn't even correct him.

"Gomen Ne…"

"Stop apologising! If you are not going to even try to improve yourself than I see no point of us continuing these sessions." With those sharp words he turned and stalked off. Hinata stared after him, those words had cut her deeply. She walked slowly to her room and as soon as the door snapped shut she slid down it and let loose the flood of tears. Neji didn't understand, she was trying, she was pouring her heart and soul into training and yet she could never beat him. Hinata cried softly and silently into the arms of her thick jacket, perhaps her father and cousin where right after all, she wasn't cut out to be a shinobi, she was a failure as a warrior.

As she sat on the hard wooden floor the light faded outside, she didn't bother to turn on a light, just sat there in darkness. It was fitting, as it matched the darkness of depression that tugged at her heart and bore permanent residence at the back of her mind.

As she started at the ground she thought of her friends. First that came to mind was of course her crush, Naruto. His grinning face flashed before her inner eye. She recalled a conversation she once had with him a long while ago.

"Hey Hinata…" Naruto said to the quiet girl.

"Y…yes Na..Na..Nartuo-kun…" she answered quietly.

"Why is it you train so hard?" Hinata looked at him with her big pearly eyes, he had noticed she worked hard? She quickly looked at the ground when he faced her.

"We..well I..I..I want to..to..to sh..show my father th..that I can be the ch..child he wants… to..to be ..strong." she stuttered almost uncontrollably when she spoke to the blond boy.

"Huh? That old geezer? You wanna impress him?" Naruto scowled slightly.

"Wh..What is it Na..Nauto-kun?"

"It's just that he wants to change you into something your not"

"N…Nani?" she asked a little shocked.

"Well come on! Hinata you are strong, remember!" he smiled playfully. "Remember those bee guys, you beat those guys and saved me, Shino and Kiba. You kicked butt!"

"B..but father says.."

"AH forget him Hinata he's trying to make you into something you're not. As far as I'm concerned you'll fine the way you are"

It was this last sentence that stayed with Hinata all this time, Naruto believed her to be strong and in truth it really only his opinion she cared about, but she still didn't want to disappoint her father.

"I will prove that determination and hard work can surpass a natural genius" Lee's favourite phase echoed in her mind, quickly followed by her fathers voice.

"Hanabi is stronger even though she is five years her junior, do with her what you will I have no further use for her."

Hinata clutched at her thick sleeves tightly in her hands and lifted her head from her now damp jacket and glared into the darkness. They were all right!

She was strong in her own right as Naruto said.

She was not as gifted as Neji or Hanabi but with hard work and a little faith she could match them, as Lee did with the sand shinobi Gaara.

Hinata was filled with a new sense of determination. She already had the approval of the one person she truly wanted it from but now it was time to prove herself to everyone else. It was this that made her weak in her father's and cousin's eyes. No, there would be no now crying, no more whimpering, she was strong, Naruto himself believed in her. She would prove her true worth to Neji and Hiashi. She dried her eyes and glanced out the window, there was still some light in the sky. Filled with rock hard resolve she went to find Neji.

"Neji-niisan" she said after finding him.

"What?" he said coldly.

"I would like to spar with you again." Neji glared at her but she didn't look away as she normally did, there was something different in her eyes.

"Okay then"

They fought in the courtyard, this time Hinata fought with all her strength and although she was again beaten she felt better about herself.

"Well done, Hinata-san" Neji said before walking back into the house.

San? She had done it. Sitting in the dust of the court yard, bruised and aching Hyuuga Hinata smiled to herself.

* * *

_'Even the strongest rocks are beaten down in time' --Nicola Horton_

_the moral? strength is not just pyshical._

_Read and Review, Please and thank you_


End file.
